Cyanea
by Kankurosnumber1girl
Summary: A princess meets a god of the sea who happens to be cousin to the future greatest hero, well at least after high school. Meanwhile his bully is her cousin. Greek enough for ya?


**Hey everyone this is a story that I am not certain if I want to have multiple chapters or have just have this become a one shot. So if you want to hear more of this story just write in the review that you do or if you think it should stay a one shot do the same.**

"Cyanea: daughter of the King and Queen of Macedonia. Cousin of prince Adonis, of Thrace. Lovely and enchanting to those who meet her and in turn hear of her existence. She is…"

"Okay bobby enough with the singles ad. About time we started at the right end of the story." The muses moved on to the vase that showed the said princess talking with her family.

"Please tell me you didn't tell him." Cyanea pleaded while checking her bag for the third time in ten minutes.

"Cyanea, what is it you have about your cousin that you try to avoid constantly?" Her mother asked as a servant was giving her a manicure and another gave a pedicure. Her father was lounging next to her with a drink in hand and fans creating a gentle breeze to keep him cool.

"My Pretty pita, you should be happy that your cousin is ecstatic to have you go to his school with him. He is even planning a party at the school for your arrival."

"But that is exactly what I don't want. I don't need a big party to say, hey look at me I just transferred here." She waved her arms around her head for emphasis. Her parents responded with little emotion.

"But you are a princess. A party is just what comes with the territory. Honestly you do need to stop trying to be a wallflower it just isn't a quality of a princess."

"Your mother is right Pretty pita and by Zeus's beard look at the time. Best to be heading off to Prometheus Academy you don't want to be late on you first day of school do you?" The king claps his hands and two strong servants come and pick Cyanea and her seat up on her portable throne and walk her out of the room. "Now don't forget to take the silver chariot!"

"Can't I just take the school transportation?" Her parents threw back their heads with big belly laughs as the servants took her to the chariot. "Her sense of humor is most adorable."

"Indeed." Her mother agreed.

Meanwhile back at the prestigious Prometheus Academy cousin Adonis was busy with ordering people about on the decorations, the food and just about everything else that he usually would order anyway.

"People. People! We have to focus here. We are getting a rare royal treat here. Not only is there the wonderful me here, but soon all of you will be blessed with the honor of my cousin Princess Cyanea. Now see to it that everything is perfect for her arrival. She will be here any minute. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! The crocus should be with the red roses not the pink ones!" Servants, staff and a few volunteer students were busting their humps trying to organize the banners, posters and other festive items Adonis had made to make the ultimate kick off to Cyanea's arrival.

One of those volunteer's was of course Hercules, son of Zeus and at this moment klutz. Already he had smashed two punch bowls and one column without meaning to of course. So he was sent to go and see how the grounds looked.

On his way down he ran into someone. With an oof.

"Sorry. Sorry. Are you alright?" The red headed teen asked as he pushed himself up off the ground. "Do you need a hand?" he went over to her and put out his hand for her to take.

"It's alright. No damage. And yes I could use a hand." She put her hand in his and he pulled her up to her feet. "Thanks…uh…"

"Hercules. My name is Hercules." He said quickly.

"Well Hercules since you are the only person I have found here. Do you think you could help me find my way to the cafeteria?"

"Of course. It's actually not that far from here." Together the two went up the path and struck up a conversation with each other. "So do you think you could tell me your name?"

"It's Cyanea." Herc became a bit shocked and unsure of what to say next. Cyanea was use to the reaction when people knew her cousin before they knew her. "And before you start to judge me based on my cousin. Yes, I am the cousin of Adonis, but I don't carry my title around my toga like a flag."

"That's good." Herc's hand rubs the back of his head rougher as the pink embarrassment comes to his face. "I wasn't going to accuse you of…being like Adonis, but you are different from what I think everyone was expecting. A princess with a fancy jewel encrusted dress with a matching crown and arriving in a chariot of gold."

"Actually I arrived in a silver one but that is beside the point. Believe me if my parents and Adonis had their way I would have been arriving in all the fanfare. It took me forever to convince them for me to wear a more practical ensemble." Her toga was sea foam green that looked beautiful with her honey blonde hair and brown eyes. Granted it was speckled with a few jewels but other than that not over the top.

"Have you had a chance to see the school grounds yet?"

"Not at all. Just got here."

"Then do you, I mean would you like me to show you around?"

"I would but my parents mentioned something about a party."

"Oh yeah right. The party. It is actually still being set up so a quick look around couldn't hurt."

"You know you make a good point Hercules. Lead the way." She takes hold of his arm. As he leads the way he can't help but feel self-conscious around this beautiful princess. Every time he opened his mouth even when all he said was the name of the building. But when he unintentionally blurted out something embarrassing…well let him tell you.

'She must think I'm an idiot.' Cyanea didn't respond with laughter at him but gave a little giggle and urged him to show her around some more. They continued talking and soon the conversation went towards his life as a hero in training.

"So that's when Phil realized that he had stepped into the trap I was supposed to step into for training."

"Was he hurt?"

"Not exactly. The trap flung him straight at me and together we crashed into his garden shed. He didn't break any bones of his but he was upset about his bonsai trees."

"Oh." The two shared a laugh that almost deafened an approaching party. Too bad it didn't.

"Jerkules, there you are. I hope that you checked all the grounds for-or-or Cyanea!" With surprising strength the prince of Thrace knocked Hercules out of the way to hug his cousin. "Oh it is so good to see you. Everyone is just so honored to have you here at the school. They are just thrilled. Absolutely thrilled."

"That is very nice Adonis. But don't you think that you should apologizzeea!" Adonis quickly grabbed his cousin and pulled her towards the party.

"Come now. We mustn't dawdle. The common folk can get quite restless."

"Shouldn't we help Hercules up so he can join the party?" Adonis merely raises his chin a little to look over at the hero on the floor. "It would be nice to have the whole school there."

"Oh if Jerkules must come then. Hurry up now. Chop, chop we have everyone waiting." Adonis naturally was not going to lend a finger to help Hercules leaving his cousin to help mend the fences with a helping hand. Hercules gladly took it and got to his feet. "Yes, well about time. Cyanea lets meet your new public!"

Hercules continued to stare out at the two as they walked towards the party. He saw Cyanea turn her head around and mouth sorry to him before indicating to her cousin with her eyes. Hercules gave a shrug of his shoulders. He hated to admit it but he was a little use to Adonis's royally bad attitude. Not that it is an excuse, but just something he was learning to overcome. Just like a lot of students at Prometheus Academy.

"Hey Cuz!" Speaking of which here comes one now. Hercules's cousin Trident. Son of Poseidon, God of the seas. "Has Adonis's cousin arrived yet?"

"Yep."

"And is she well Adonis's cousin?"

"He claims it but I don't know I think she may be adopted."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's nice." A large snorty sort of laugh erupts from his cousin's throat.

"Good one Herc."

"No, I mean it she is nice. I just met her. She also seems to be well rather down to earth."

"Hmm if you say so. You know it could all be an act. That Adonis and her have cooked up. They are family after all."

"Nah I don't think so. She just seems so nice."

"Wouldn't put it past him to have put his cousin up to it or that it is part of their plan. Remember that prank he pulled on you the other day."

"He got you with that one too."

"Yeah, but I was an unintended casualty. You were the main target. So I wouldn't go near his cousin for awhile."

"That won't be a problem if we miss the party."

"Miss the party? Are you kidding me? After the buffet that Adonis had laid out there is no way that I am going to miss out on that." Triton took hold of his cousin's wrist and led him away. "Come on Cuz the food is calling us."

Triton and Hercules continued on to the party already finding that Hercules's two best friends Icarus and Cassandra had taken up posts at the buffet. Cassandra was about to enjoy her plate when she witnessed Icarus drink a fig smoothie through his nose. The image instantly made her lose her appetite and almost lose what she had eaten for breakfast.

"Hey guys anything really good to eat?" Not wanting to waste the meal or deal with finding a place to put the food Cassandra offered it to Triton. "Here knock yourself out."

"Thanks." Triton dug furiously into the plate of food delighted to find that it had some of his favorite seafood on it. Hercules meanwhile was looking around for the guest of honor. He was surprised to find that both she and Adonis had not yet arrived to the party yet. 'I know that they had headed her before his cousin and him.

To answer his question the two royals had been on their way to enter when Cyanea had pulled Adonis aside to talk to him about perhaps not making a big entrance and just entering like most people. Naturally Adonis's reaction was much like Cyanea's parents earlier reaction. He merely laughed it off thinking that she was being funny. He insisted on making the entrance even grander for his cousin. This takes a little time. They should be ready to enter just…about…Now.

Hercules and others all turned to the sound of horns. Garlands of flowers with sparkling lights appeared over a staged area of grand silks. Adonis entered with arms wide and outstretched. His cousin was nowhere to be seen.

"People, people settle down now. I know that it is usually quite the honor to have me Adonis, the prince of Thrace and most handsome student here in your midst." He paused for the applause to die down courtesy of his servants and a few polite teachers and students. "Today however is a grand day for you see not only will this school have the honor of having me Adonis, Prince of Thrace in its attendance my truly lovely cousin the Princess Cyanea." At Adonis's cue the princess entered. She looked different from when Herc saw her earlier. Her golden honey hair was restyled to be bigger and more complex, her toga did not have any more gems on it but it was more silky and flowy. She didn't look comfortable as she waved to everyone. She couldn't seem to say hello. She looked as if she wanted to hide under her big hair. That did not seem to be an option as Helen, Adonis's girlfriend, jumped up onto the stage and went to hug her.

"Oh I am so glad to finally meet you. I'm Helen."

"Yes, Adonis mentions you often. You are very pretty." Helen hugged her again.

"Now that you are attending our school we're going to become such good friends." Cyanea smiled softly finding that she liked the kind girl but found the attention a little overwhelming.

"Wow she's a looker. Though not as lovely as my own little fig pie Cassandra." Cassandra began to turn a shade of green. Memory of the smoothie popping up again.

"Yeah she is pretty and nice."

"Whoa Herc you stud! Already met the lovely lady! So any chance of a date on the horizon? Cause you know me and my fig pie would just love to go on a double date."

"A date? I don't know. She's pretty and seems nice but… Well what do you think of her Triton? Triton? Triton?" Hercules turned to his cousin. The usually happy go lucky merman was stopped cold. His fork was stopped mid way with his mouth held gaping. Which wasn't that unusual since he gaped every once in awhile when his gills had been a little dry.

"Do you need some water?" Hercules did not get a response from his cousin and now he was getting worried. "Triton? Ok I'm getting some water." Before Hercules could get a cup he felt a webby hand on his arm. He turned around to find that though his cousin still had that frozen look on his face he was at least a little more responsive.

"She…"

"She? She who?"

"She food." Icarus laughed at his own joke while the others just looked at him. "Oh, it's not a joke?" Cassandra's response to him was this. "No, but your life is."

"She…is the…"

"She is the?"

"Most enchanting creature I have ever seen and I have seen the face of beauty."

"Yeah that Aphrodite, a real knock out. Wait, are you talking about Cyanea?"

"Who else?" The gaping look was gone from his face replaced by a lovelorn one. Triton had dated a few mermaids and Nereids He started at the princess. The princess, who had had enough time on stage had climbed down hoping to have a little less eyes on her. However she found instead a sea of admirers there to greet her. The usual social climbers and beauty struck tried to cling to her like glue. Triton may have wanted to join the crowd if only to say hi to her, but his fins felt nailed to the floor. Herc seeing the situation and feeling that if he didn't do anything his cousin would just stand there till the end of time decided to help out his cousin. The perfect opportunity struck when Cyanea in a desperate attempt to get away from the suffocating crowd. Herc took hold of her hand and lead her away and since his klutzy nature was well known the students would rather be out of his way.

"Hercules!"

"Hi again. You looked like you could use a break from everyone."

"It is a little overwhelming. But thank you for your asstance."

"I have to admit I sort of have an ulterior motive."

"You the Golden Boy of the school have ulterior motive?"

"Golden Boy?"

"From what Adonis says you are… as he put it a goody two sandals therefore I can gather that you are a Golden boy who puts him to shame."

"I find it odd how you put Adonis down."

"I prefer to see it as keeping him in some sort of line. His overly positive image of himself is about as soul clenching as the bottomless void of existence in this cruel world."

"You just got real dark there for a second."

"Oh sorry. I forget to tone down the darkness. It's sort of hard not to when you are from a place famous for Grunge poetry and sour pomegranate juice."

"Oh right." Hercules began to recall a certain Macedonian girl by the name of Electra that he had briefly dated. At least he guessed that he could call it dating maybe pursued is a better phrase. Oh speak of Hades there she is and she is heading this way. Why is she heading this way? "Electra?"

"Hello Hercules." She said just as disinterested as ever. "I didn't come to see you. If there is any good in this universe then I suppose I should say that it is good to see you again Cyanea."

"Likewise Electra. I see that Athens has not taken hold of you to conform to way that is not your own."

"And I see that you are fighting internally. Perhaps one day you can bring that fight into the world."

"Maybe one day if such a thing as hope exists."

"If it does. See ya around the school." Electra goes on but gives Hercules a little look of distaste before leaving.

"You know Electra."

"We hung out in the same circles when I would sneak out of the palace. She is actually quite nice when you get to know her and if you don't lie to her. That has got to be the one thing she hates the most."

"That was my big mistake." Cyanea looked at Hercules with a questioning look. Not wanting to retell his relationship with Electra Hercules once more rerouted his way back towards his original course.

"These are my friends. Cassandra."

"Beware Mr. Herodotus is giving a Pop Quiz tomorrow and few shall pass."

"Oh um."

"It's alright. She has visions."

"Wow. That must feel like a curse."

"Not usually."

"And I'm Icarus, Cassie's significant other." Icarus put one head out while his other snuck around Cassandra. Who was quick to push him away.

"My real curse."

"Nice to meet you Icarus. Wait Icarus, Icarus. I think I have heard that name before from Adonis."

"He talks about me?"

"I don't believe it was something to brag about." Herc rolled his eyes at the possible things Adonis may have said.

"Well he mentions that you somehow flew. And that you got close to the sun." Cyanea let out a laugh.

"He's right I did fly too close to the sun. On these babies!" The wax wings would have knocked the princess down had Herc not foreseen the outcome and had both of them jump out of the way. "Oh yes my Dadedalus invented these. He is a great inventor and the teacher for shop class so be sure to add that class to your schedule."

"Sounds like an interesting class. I'll have to look into it unless my parents have already decided my classes. Which they probably have already done my schedule. Hopefully it's on there."

"And this is my cousin Tri…"

"ton. Triton! Triton's my name and Hercules is my cousin. We're cousins." The energetic merman may have found his ability to move again but found that they weren't exactly smooth. One spilled drink and he was slipping along the floor.

"Oh no. I've got to help him. Excuse me." Once Hercules had left to help his cousin, Cyanea soon found her cousin at her side.

"There you are Cyanea. What are you doing amongst these losers?"

"Hercules was just introducing me to his friends when his cousin fell and I hope he's okay."

"Oh pish posh my sweet little cousin there is no reason to be blue at your own party. Why don't we mingle with the worthy students of Prometheus Academy."

"But Adonis it would be rude to just…"

"Come along now." Apparently Adonis needs a little refresher on manners. "We mustn't be rude to your other guests they have been waiting to say hello to you too." Shoot he may have a point. This time. Hercules managed to get his cousin back on his feet well fins.

"I made a fool of myself didn't I?"

"What? No. You didn't make a fool of yourself. You just had a little slip. I mean who hasn't tripped in his life?"

"Into the dessert table?" Hercules wasn't sure how to answer that.

"My one chance to make an impression and I blew it."

"Triton you did make an impression." Triton'e eyebrow rose. "Well it won't be a forgettable one. Besides first impressions aren't everything. Just wait your second one is going to be even better than your first. Where did she go?"

"Adonis is showing her off to everyone else. I doubt that he is going to let her come anywhere near us today." Cassandra said while helping to brush off the cream that still stuck to Triton's hair.

"I think I'm going to go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It will make it easier to get the stickiness out of my gills." The marine prince quickly left as his cousin watched him. Just as he was going to jump into his home he heard someone coming towards him. He assumed that it was Hercules. "Hercules, I'm not going back to the party." When Triton turned around he was surprised to find that instead of his demigod cousin he found a human princess. "Cyanea, what are what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just fine."

"Are you sure? You seem a little jumpy. Did you get hurt?" Before he could say anything to the contrary Cyanea already took hold of his hand. "You don't look hurt but you do feel…"

"Sticky? Yeah I slid into the dessert table."

"And it didn't hurt you?"

"Just a bruise to my…pride. I think it could just be a normal bruise." Cyanea didn't say anything but there was a small smile creeping up her face and his face. No one seemed to see that their hands were still connected. Well almost no one.

"Let's see do we have hand holding? Check. Smiles? Check. Long time staring into each others eyes without either of them feeling creeped out by the other? Check-a-roo. Alright seems like we got a love match here Cherubs and whoa it involves a god. Better take a step back boys and let me take the lead on this." Cupid got out a special arrow that he saved for the gods. This one had just a little more oomph than the usual ones he saved for mortals. "A nice clean shot and thanks to Morphuis we have the perfect lighting for tonight." The arrow went flying from his bow and towards the two hitting the mark just right.


End file.
